


🍊

by Chachachacha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 2019年7月20日做的梦，ABO世界观两个Omega的百合文学。





	1. Chapter 1

Jake在片场把脚磨破皮了，他走路一瘸一拐，姿势极不自然，Ryan好心又多嘴地凑了过去。

“你昨晚是不是玩3p了？ ”

“对，我昨天和你老婆还有Hugh玩了角色扮演——才怪，我穿错鞋了，现在脚痛。 ”

Ryan低头看他的运动鞋，撩了一下他的裤腿，果然看到了Jake被磨得发红的皮肤。

Ryan说，我车里有邦迪创可贴和医用贴布。

Jake说，我车里也有。

“你可真是不解风情，我这是在邀请你。 ”

“我闻得出来，你信息素味道飘出来了，你发情了？ ”

Ryan自己摸了摸高领毛衣里的信息素阻隔贴，附着在上的信息素散发香片已经变成薄薄的一层膜，他索性把阻隔贴撕下来，一股他自己本身的信息素气味瞬间倾洒入空气里。

Jake皱了皱眉，Ryan的味道太甜了。 是那种有甜食感的甜味。 他平时都用麝香味的阻隔贴，现在空气里甜得过于厚重了些。

“你就不能回车里再释放你的魅力吗！ ”Jake看了眼周围，没有Alpha工作人员，这个组里百分之九十都是Beta，但还是有两个Alpha的。 Ryan不以为意地笑，扯着Jake的袖子把他带到自己的车上，车里有Ryan的小助理在，对方是个年纪轻轻的Omega，小姑娘闻到了一股甜甜的发情的味道，一时间不知道是谁散发出的信息素。

“你先出去帮我们买点咖啡，还有，要麝香味的阻隔贴，没有的话就咖啡豆的代替。 ”Ryan支走了人，把椅子调节成了一个一个小床，按着Jake脱掉他的运动鞋。

“你刚才把我按下去的动作像个发情的Alpha一样。 ”Jake把脚枕在他膝盖上，并不介意。

“哥就是Omega也上过你无数次了。 ”

“你快点，听你无中生有我要吐了。 ”

Ryan扯下来他的袜子，随便塞进鞋子里一丢，拿出来碘酒和医用胶布帮Jake处理磨破的伤口。 Jake的脚很漂亮，虽然依旧是毛茸茸的，但很白，筋骨分明。

Jake靠在车门上，拿了一个靠枕枕在脑后，他摸到自己的阻隔贴，贴布早已失效，发情期的Omega腺体消耗阻隔贴的香片很快，Jake摸着卷边的胶布，小心翼翼地撕了下来，把有胶的那边贴在Ryan的嘴角边。

“感觉我在喝漱口水。 ”Jake的信息素是很大众的檀香味，他经常会换阻隔剂，所以网上关于Jake的信息素到底是什么味道一直众说纷纭。 上次Ryan闻他的阻隔贴时，还像一块巧克力。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Ryan帮Jake贴完胶布后躺在他旁边玩手机，两个Omega，一个在发情，一个也在发情，共处一个狭小的空间里，距离下午开机还有两个半小时，谁也没提要怎么度过。 Jake在这儿躺得舒舒服服，也没想着回自己那儿，不得不说，他一开始和Ryan发生性是因为Ryan的尺寸还挺可观的，吊打Omega最高水平，他的信息素又很好闻，他长得也不错，他很老实，还是邻居。  
所以他们一年大概会约将近五十次，Ryan是有A之O，不过Alpha不是很在意他和邻居Omega腻歪在一起，就算看到自己丈夫身上有些小奶猫的牙印，也没有追究。  
Jake是同龄里少有的没有结婚的Omega，是目前犹太人演员里三十岁后唯一一个没有结婚的，Omega。  
Jake并不在意，因为他对这件事没有很迫切的渴求，虽然他对性上瘾，但是他不会滥交。  
当然，和Omega频繁度过热潮期不在他滥交概念里。  
“我看pornhub上有一个视频，”Ryan低沉湿润的声音在他耳边响起，“是一个对着你的照片手冲的视频。 ”  
Jake扫了一眼他下面，翻了个白眼：“你看个小视频就硬吗？ ”  
“这可是对着拍断背山的你手冲啊，谁会没有反应呢？ ”  
“呵，现在就没有反应了是吧。 ”  
“你现在胡子拉碴，又演个流浪汉，身上臭臭的——我对垃圾没有感觉。 ”  
“你平时和Blake也这么嘴臭吗？ ”Jake一脸嫌弃，捏着Ryan的下巴和他互相嫌弃地接吻，然后恶意地把自己的口水塞给对方的嘴里，黏糊糊的。  
“Ryan Reynolds你就是个嘴臭战士。 ”  
Ryan笑嘻嘻地舔了舔他薄薄的嘴唇，手指按在唇瓣上压出一点点血色，他栗木色的眼睛里有Jake的倒影。  
“Jacob you slut.”  
“我现在就要拍一个对着Jake Gyllenhaal的脸手冲的视频，准备好当我的弹床了吗？ ”


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ryan真的录了一个视频，他射在Jake的脸上，那些腥膻的液体粘在他毛茸茸的胡子上。

  
“一会儿你帮我清理，要是让我化妆师知道，他就会告状给我姐姐。 ”

  
“啧啧，你多大了，还没断奶呢？ ”Jake没怼回去，他和Ryan都脱了上衣，Ryan的身材很好，没有像Jake那样体毛旺盛。 Jake含住Ryan一边的乳首吮吸。

  
Omega传来了满足的哼唧声。

  
“你帮我洗，Ryan——”

  
“好好好，我一会儿帮你洗你的毛毛。 ”Ryan抹下去射在他脸上的体液，用纸巾敷衍地擦了擦，接着两个人又黏在一起接吻起来。 Jake的声音软绵绵的，Ryan笑他现在就像个卖屁股的小流浪汉，给一美元就可以脱裤子那种。 Jake也不否认，把手伸进他的裤子口袋里摸钱，摸到后塞进自己的内裤边说，来吧。

  
Ryan心想，奥斯卡应该特设一个pornhub最佳演员奖，他一定蝉联最佳男主角。

  
Ryan手边没有套子，Jake也没有带，两个不称职的Omega看了看对方湿漉漉的下体，决定尝试一次看能不能中大奖。

  
“Omega搞一起应该不会受孕的吧？ ”

  
“我哪知道。 ”Ryan低下头，他看见Jake的腿间有丝丝透明的黏液顺着大腿内侧流在真皮坐垫上。 “天啊，你是在里面塞水龙头了吗？ 你怎么还一直流水？ ”

  
除了小短片里的Omega会流很多水外，大部分的Omega是做不到水流不止的，这太梦幻了。

  
“我不知道，我之前吃了一种药，后来就很…… 湿润。 ”

  
“这不是湿润了，你去搞水资源工程吧。 ”Ryan问，“你吃了什么？ ”

  
“其实只有白藜芦醇……”Jake小声说。

  
“Hugh是不是偷偷把什么奇怪的药喂给你骗你是保养品的？ ”Ryan小声提示了一下Jake后才伸进去两根手指，在里面搅动几下后抽出来尝了尝他的体液。

  
“好像是有点葡萄的味道，你没塞葡萄吧？ ”

  
“你真的好烦。 ”Jake说，“你快一点，你到底为什么要长上面这张嘴。 ”

  
Ryan被他这么一说有一点点失落，Jake有一本祖传毒舌词典，他损Ryan从不重复用词。 Ryan把头埋到Jake下面，拨开他湿润的毛发，舔弄Omega湿软的穴道。 Jake神情满足，一手抓着Ryan的头发一手自己摸自己，热潮时期的Omega高潮来得会很快，Ryan帮他舔射了一次后摸了摸喷在下巴的体液，嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。

  
“你真的好多水。 你自己看，你那里像静脉破裂一样一点点流水。 ”

  
Jake缓了缓神，伸手去摸Ryan的大腿根，显然也摸了湿漉漉一手，他手指伸进Ryan的穴道里，缓缓分开一丝缝隙，Ryan的体内温热湿软，但不像Jake那样洪灾泛滥，Jake晕乎乎地想， Ryan年纪轻轻就和两个Alpha先后结婚，还生了两个孩子，他经常能听见住在隔壁的Ryan被Blake干得说一些傻乎乎的话，前阵子还学皮卡皮卡，人到四十了，却保养得很不错。

  
“我想——我是说，我渴了，你坐上来。 ”Jake舔了舔嘴唇，他的猫猫嘴可爱又色气，这回轮到Ryan害羞了，老实淳朴的加拿大人从来没有坐过别人的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan有些紧张地坐在Jake的脸前，他分开双腿，轻轻夹着Jake毛茸茸的脑袋。Ryan的腿又细又长，腿毛颜色浅浅的，分布稀疏。Jake捏着他的腿肉，对着Omega泥泞的下体轻轻吹气，Jake是口交好手，他舌头很灵活，甚至能给樱桃梗打结。

“我在吃加拿大牡蛎……”他舔着Ryan的阴唇，舌头伸进去刺探吮吸，Ryan忍不住爆粗，大腿也紧绷起来，时不时发出可怜兮兮的哼声。

“你的反应好可爱，像个小处女。”Jake摸了摸Ryan后穴的褶皱，问他，“Blake平时不给你舔这里吗？”

“Alpha只会最简单的那几种性爱，你以为呢？”

Jake并不急着回答，他一手剥开阴唇，一手撸动Ryan的性器，用牙齿轻轻地衔着一块软肉磨噬。

“妈的，你怎么这么会，你到底给多少人舔过？”

“这是天分，小土包子，做爱还需要想象力，你得多想想你还可能会怎样高潮。”

Ryan被Jake舔到高潮时下意识夹紧双腿，Jake突然被汗津津的大腿拍着脸，一时间有些喘不上气，又被射了一脸。

Ryan从他身上下来，又凑过去舔自己射在Jake脸上的精液，对方闭着眼任他像个小狗一样舔来舔去，然后说：“你学皮卡丘叫给我听。”

“你是变态吗！你偷听我——”Ryan生气地拍了拍他的脸，Jake睁开眼狡黠地笑着，他啄了啄Ryan的嘴唇，像是奖励一样鼓励他叫给自己听。

“你和别人做爱的时候也让他们念自己的台词吗？”

“通常不会，我怕听了后就不想再合作了。你没关系，反正我也不想和你再合作。”Jake翻了个身骑在Ryan身上，扶着他半硬的性器坐了下去，每次他和Ryan做爱，谁先操谁一定是个不好解决的问题，谁都想先爽，但是Ryan似乎更爱Jake一点，总会充当按摩棒的角色。

“你刻薄得让我想立刻打你一顿，太讨厌了。”

“嗯……Ryan……我骂你是因为……我喜欢你呀。”

Ryan才不会随便说喜欢，他本质是个不善表达爱意的老父亲，他撇了撇嘴，捏着Jake臀肉向上顶了顶，性器顶到了生殖腔，两个Omega大叫了一声后安静下来。

Jake第一次和Ryan做爱是被操到生殖腔，他撑着身子缓缓抬起，又小心翼翼地坐下去，换来的是生殖腔又被顶了一次。Jake下意识捂住颈后的腺体。

“你是分化成Alpha了吗？？”

“天啊……Jake我想操进去，顶到生殖腔的感觉好爽，Jake你不想试试吗？”

试个头，我根本操不到你的生殖腔。Jake翻了个白眼，但身体很诚实地让Ryan一点点插了进去。Omega的性器长度还是有限，Ryan只浅浅地戳进去一部分，但他已经爽得要射了。

Jake让他操了一会儿生殖腔后实在受不住，Ryan像发现了新大陆一样耕耘，两个人又射了一次，后知后觉的发现Ryan射进了Jake的生殖腔里。

“我没带避孕药！你不能忍着吗？”Jake紧张起来，“你知道的，按照好莱坞庸俗爱情故事的套路，我肯定要怀了。”

“不会的不会的，Omega内射不会怀孕的。要是怀了我们就打掉。”Ryan说着摸到手机给小助理发短信，叫她买一点避孕药回来。


	5. Chapter 5

小助理收到消息的时候已经回片场了，没有买避孕药，Ryan帮Jake清理了一下身体，用温热的湿毛巾帮他擦肉乎乎的大腿。Jake四肢大张着放空自己。

“周末Blake不在家，你要来我家里玩吗？”Ryan说，“孩子也不在，她带她们去朋友家玩。”

“你家有什么好玩的。”Jake动作温柔地抚摸他的头发，手指摩挲着Ryan的腺体。

“拼乐高，打游戏，做甜点，你不是还想在我们家卧室里做。”

“我是想和Blake在你家的卧室做。”

“Blake对你没有性趣。”Ryan提到自己的Alpha一脸得意地说，“她只对我有性趣。”

Jake表情淡漠，指尖按在Ryan的腺体上凑近去嗅了嗅，除了能感受到这个Omega有主了，也察觉不到最近被Alpha标记过，他想，许是Ryan真的寂寞了一阵子了，今天才在片场勾引自己。

所以Blake只是因为Ryan是她意外标记的Omega才会只对他感兴趣。Jake对于Ryan前后两个Alpha的事是有所耳闻的，Ryan总说拍超英电影的项目就像参加一场大型相亲，一直怂恿Jake也加入DC或Marvel的项目。Blake当年就是被他丑丑的扮相吸引，觉得这个年轻的来自加拿大的Omega呆头呆脑，怪可爱的，又意外把人家标记了，就在一起了。

Jake对这种意外向来怀疑，他合作过的Alpha那么多，自己从来没有一次意外。如果不算一些久远的事，起码从2008年后，他就稳重了很多。

Ryan说，以前虽然不认识Jake，电影节打个照面，可能对对方的信息素比对本人还熟悉点。那时候的Jake是个傻傻的富二代，家里不缺钱，有背景，随便挑片子演，同龄出道的演员一对比，这人根本不知人间疾苦，甚至没怎么演过小配角。平时穿得特别幼稚，喜欢把一些亮晶晶的小东西戴手上，那时候应该还喜欢背小书包，还把头发染黑过。二十多岁的Jake对感情专一热烈，因为Omega依赖性的本能，他黏人黏得可怕，偏偏喜欢金发碧眼的女Alpha，谈了后活不好还黏人，自然被甩。

后来他好像对婚姻和恋人这种事没有很期待了，一个快40岁的Omega，热潮期有时连发泄对象都不找，不知道是哪家品牌的按摩棒这么好用。Jake不止一次被问是否想组建家庭，演了那么多父亲的角色，喜不喜欢孩子。他不肯定，也不否认，他还是准备好做一个父亲的。

Ryan突然问：“你想不想真的生一个孩子？”

“你精子活性不够的，别想了。”

“又不一定是我的，不过你真的怀了我的孩子，我也不会养的，你肯定想骗我的钱。”Ryan耐心地帮赤裸的Jake穿衣服，拉裤链的动作不仅不色情，还有种照顾残疾人的温暖。

“我没有心仪的配种对象。”Jake说这句话的时候。脑海里还是闪过几个近几年合作过的年轻Alpha的脸的，好巧不巧都是英国人，Jake确实思索了片刻可能性，想到国籍问题，他不会像某些年轻男孩为了爱情从澳大利亚飞到加州和男朋友住的，所以，英国男孩都没可能了。

“你还真不想体验一下当父亲的感觉啊。”

“你是指daddy kink吗？”Jake开了个玩笑，他起身接过Ryan手里的船袜，这男人幼稚又恶心，故意把两个人的袜子穿成AB版，Jake被干得没脾气了，套上袜子就穿鞋。

“你不会和英国小男孩搞这个吧，是哪个啊？”Ryan说，“你要是选最小的那个，以后有了孩子就可以骗他说，这不是你的爸爸，这是你的哥哥。”

这男的怎么嘴欠还无聊，总提些无关紧要的人，Jake四处找用过的安全套想塞他嘴里，又恍然想起来他们这次根本没戴套。

Jake理了理头发，打开车门，外面的新鲜空气一下子洗涤了车内淫糜的气息。

“我周末要去给Matilda过生日，前几年都没有去过，她已经16岁了。”

Ryan第二个孩子出生时想请Jake做孩子的教父来着，但是对方拒绝了，他只会给一个朋友的孩子做教父的，他就是执着这些事。但Jake说过，如果自己有了孩子，会考虑请Ryan当教父的。虽然还没有孩子，但是Jake恶作剧都想好了，等Ryan高高兴兴的时候，告诉他是Ryan Gosling。

END


End file.
